


A Fear of A Monster

by Novia



Series: Poems I Wrote In Class [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Fear, Fear of Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novia/pseuds/Novia
Summary: Not all monsters are real.





	A Fear of A Monster

The shriek of Silence fell on top,

The fear of Darkness covered up.

Heavy breaths covered up,

Heart beating loudly on top.

Skin covered in a thin sheat of sweat,

Goose bumps raised high on them.

Fear engulfed them,

As the monster took its seat.

Sight short from the dark,

The human waited for her fate.

The creature patiently started her tale,

Of a life black as tar.

Hidden from plain sight,

She clenched her fists.

To raise to the challenge and fight,

Rage low in her gut twists,

And the monster falls with a heavy thud.


End file.
